Many forms of amusement games have been developed. In a common form of game, objects are balanced at the end of a gallery. Balls are then thrown at the objects. The balls are manually returned to the players and prizes are manually awarded based on which objects are dislodged.
In another form of game, guns direct a light beam at an object with a photosensitive detector. Prizes are then in the form of additional shooting time or are manually delivered.
In another form of game as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,785 issued to Graham, players ride in a revolving vehicle carrying guns which are used to shoot at targets. The projectiles are in the form of balls which are recycled through the gun after collection at the bottom of the flying chamber. No prizes are provided in this game.
In none of these games is a gun used to dislodge a target from a support by a directed projectile. In particular, in none of them is the target the prize which is delivered to the player when dislodged from a support. Further, in none of them is the prized automatically provided to the player.